


Killing Tifa

by sanctum_c



Series: Spring Awakening 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Inspired by Killing Eve (TV 2018), Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Police, Serial Killers, Sharing a Bed, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Tifa can't stop thinking about the serial killer she's pursuing - and contemplates a distraction with Cloud.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Spring Awakening 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985497
Kudos: 5





	Killing Tifa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Free Day and unsubtly inspired by _Killing Eve_.

Tifa switched off her light and rolled onto her side. She closed her eyes, mind still whirling. An impulse; it was not late yet. She rolled over. “Hey. Want to have sex?”

Cloud’s eyes blinked open, the Mako glow bright in the dim bedroom. “Sure.” They kissed, a familiar preamble to their shared moments of intimacy. Tifa slid her hands along Cloud’s arms, one of his hands settled onto her waist. The kiss ended.

“Wonder what motivates her.” The assassin, little more than a conjectured existence based on odd discrepancies in high profile murders; no pattern between the hits, no consistency in methods or location. Money must be part of it; to risk life wandering into highly secure locations, to do the bidding of the shadowy-secretive rich. Almost like Elena. No. Nothing like Elena. The Turks had a cultivated mystique but were rarely subtle or elegant. Their power came from the backing of their handlers, the visible weapon of a vast consortium.

No, the assassin was a different breed to them. Definitively a woman - if Tifa’s own conjecture about who could get close was correct. Someone who would not be seen as a threat. A sense there; someone seemingly fragile or trust-worthy. Or perhaps merely an opportunist of astonishing adaptability and improvisation. And somehow Tifa could see her fingerprints over each case she had collated and investigated, an invisible mark left by a mystery. Oh, her fingerprints and other evidence would be all over the crime-scenes, but few might be prepared to try and tie them all together. And if they did? They were left with a complete picture of the assassin’s targets – and be left secure in the knowledge that not only were they all perpetrated by the same individual, they had not the faintest idea who she was.

Tifa blinked. Cloud was watching her. “The assassin?”

“The assassin.” She shifted onto her back. There was something there, some confluence, an after-image of the truth glimpsed from the blinding light of what she left of her victims. A sense of who was in the middle. And something almost familiar. How would one best gain access to a place? By posing as staff. The nurse; the one who commented on her hair. Right there and nowhere in the aftermath. Admittedly Tifa had not been looking at any of the dead bodies in much detail but- Something to try. “Goodnight.” She rolled onto her side.

“Night.”

Some confusion from Cloud. Her attention had drifted and- Sex. She asked if he wanted to have sex. She rolled back over. “Sorry. Do you want to have sex?” Even as she spoke, the yawn forced her lips apart and she stifled it with one hand.

Cloud patted her shoulder. “It’s okay.”

She smiled at him. “Okay.” Another peck on the lips. “Night.”

“Night.” They settled back, but the hazy image of the assassin lingered as Tifa dozed off.


End file.
